nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E113-4E117
Actions Stinheim Clan The dwarven elders, faced with the influx of trade and mining income, redouble their efforts to develop a system of recording their business deals. A large party attempts to determine a way of measuring and recording the amounts, (1,tech, math), while another group pursued a form of recording the types of goods traded (2,tech, alphabet). A group of laborers continue work on the shrine (3, culture), and a small group continues to push for the establishment of a formalized market, for trade (4, income). Rhiam Reich 1)Culture: Eckard toils away, working on a constitution that will cause his realm to last even after his death. 2) tech: more effort is spent taming the giant boar, most of this spnsores by the Duke of Swadi. Eckard is confused as to why people would want to work with pugs, but pleased that the Rhiam are adjusting to a sedentary lifestyle. 3)tech: scouting parties are sent deep into Rhiam to learn more of the hunger 4)income: efforts are made to actually make the dwarves useful. Opinions between dukes vary, but the most popular opinion is that shorties are not very good at most things. Derultians The Derultians have a sudden change of heart about their plans, recognizing the clear wildness of Saurus Bastardus making them un-trainable. They do, however, notice that these sand lizards have some of the strongest scales they have ever seen. So, they decide to mercilessly hunt down the lizards to make stronger weapons (Military, 1). Now that they no longer have any source of desert-based transport, though, they instead decide to try and tame the giant desert raptor, wondering why there are so many giant animals in this desert (Military, 2&3). After successfully completing a salt mine, they begin to also mine for iron found beneath the desert in order to diversify their potential exports (Income, 4). Ashelani Dominion 1) The Queen mourns the loss of her expansion-to-be, and the second great emotion of sadness is heard throughout the Song. This new emotion and this tragic event will be remembered as long as she sings. (Culture) 2) Efforts on the resin are redoubled and prioritized after first contact with the dwarves, with the Queen pondering and egg-shaping for many days in an attempt to make her drones produce it naturally.(technology) 3) The dwarven material of mithral is brought before the Queen, and after testing its strength on the claws of her fighters, she begins to sniff and taste at small parts of it, to see if it can be eaten and used. (technology) 4) The Queen seeks to replicate the "Good but not Fresh" meat that the dwarves had, and attempts to smoke jerky so that food can be taken further. (income) Ignati The Ignati are instinctively drawn to the charred landscapes to their west, and Chimeryx sends a well-armed convoy to try to settle these new lands (Free Expansion). They begin to look into ways to use animal skin to increase the surface area of their wings, allowing them to fly longer distances (Tech). Warriors try to design ways to throw their spears using sticks, increasing their range (Tech/Military Tech). Chimeryx starts an initiative to supplement the Ignati's oral traditions with wood carvings (Alphabet, tech). To provide a more stable food supply, The ignati begin to experiment with domesticating wild game like pigs, deer, and ground-dwelling birds (Income). Mu’lakka 1) tech: Mu'lakka scribes continue to improve their system of pictograms and symbols to attempt to produce a working alphabet 2) tech: Sailors experiment with shipbuilding, attempting to make a craft by putting two of the hulls of their double-masted ships side by side for increased seaworthiness as well as cargo and crew capacity 3) income: Settlers of the new colony are sent inland to find any riches of the new land they may find and report back. 4) culture (or income? Really up to Walter on this one) The chieftain orders the construction of an enormous market to showcase and trade all the goods of the tribe. Hall of the Five 1) The Creator, bored with the Shrine-Titans, immidiately begins working on a way to cross the lake with his entourage of servant beasts. He works on a platform of ice that will move while he stands on it. 2) The Sustainer takes a liking to the Shrine-Titans and looks to set up a sanctuary for them. She begins burning the trees in the forest west of Lake Ha-az so that they can live on open plains. 3) The Alterer is convinced the Gojac is missing something obvious with these Shrine-Titans. He takes a few into his own workshop and begins tweaking their weaker points. 4) The Inquirer has a dream where his wife begs for him to bring her back to life. He immidiately gets back to work studying prescience. Results: Stinheim: 11, 10, 6, 5 Your researchers are in the process of developing a mathematical system to quantify the base value of their goods, as well as an alphabet, but doing so will take more effort than your scholars are capable of mustering at this time (2 more successes needed for each). Work on the statue has halted due to brewing season (1 more success needed). The market, on the other hand, makes no progress at all and remains a pipe dream. Rhiam Reich: 6, 6, 6, 11 The constitution makes no progress in your ethnically divided legislature, as bickering between orcs and dwarfs has stalled the bill yet again (2 more successes). The pens your citizens have built have trouble containing the boars (2 more successes), and no progress is made. Your scouting parties are sent south to investigate the Hunger, but they never return. The dwarfs are mining, and success will come, albeit, slowly (2 more successes). They are pretty useless. The Ashelani Dominion: 2, 10, 9, 20 So tragic is the loss of the queen’s brood of younglings that the psychic mourning remains unheard by the majority of your people, and the song fails to unite your species as the old song did so famously. A viable form of the resin-producing gene is found in the giant, spiny, red-backed insectoid crab species you have domesticated, but isolating it is a difficult task (2 more successes). No discernable use can be found for mithril—it can’t be eaten, and your species lacks the artisanship required to craft it into equipment. On the bright side, “Ashelani Artisan Down-Home Smoked Giant Insectoid Crab Jerky” becomes a huge commercial success in the Stinheim market (+5 income) and in addition, you now get 12 income, not 10 income, from your trade with Stinheim. Stinheim still gets 10 income from its trade with you. The Mu’lakka Lands: 10, 9, 20, 9 Your alphabet is not yet complete, but progress has definitely been made (1 more success needed). Your shamans are unable to find a solution to the problem of preserving highly perishable fish—none of their synthesized compounds, herbs, or incantations seem to be working. Your brave explorers push inward from the new settlement, into the hostile ash wastes. Ruined cityscapes from ages long past loom in the distance, and the air is choked with dust. Despite this, your settlers establish a colony (you are currently at -8 wealth) that is very profitable (+8 income). In addition, inside an unidentifiable ruin, your explorers discover a strange, gilded hull mechanism that appears to be designed to fit along the sides of a ship (strange tech salvaged). Reproducing it and identifying its function will take some time. The market, though, makes no progress. Derult: 15, 20, 6, 9 The scales of saurus bastardus are able to be effectively fashioned into what your military are referring to as “bastard swords” (+1 to all military rolls). The giant birds of prey are surprisingly easy to capture for your newly-equipped military, and domestication goes very fast. Your men, now outfitted with the superior bastard sword, are ready to TAKE TO THE SKIES (your navies are now effectively air forces and can travel to inland locations that navies can’t reach. You are now capable of reaching all of Liosa and all of Ardunne. You get +2 to air force rolls). Unfortunately, you are still in debt, and profitable iron eludes you. All you get is salt, you SALTY FUCKER. The United Tribes of Ignis: 19, 10, 18, 15 Your expansion is successful, wildly so (+7 income), and your LUSTY DRAGON MEN now control a large swathe of the southern coast. The ashy wastes of the north have provided a strange staff whose purpose is unknown (strange tech salvaged). The production of the wings will take longer than expected (2 more successes), but the alphabet is finished and the entirety of the Ignati now speak and write as one (+2 culture). The wild game yields to your skilled hunters, and a profitable hunting industry is established (+3 income). The Halls of the Five: 15, 19, 21, 18 Your solo god floating on an ice platform easily is able to traverse the lake and makes it to the open ocean (+1 to naval rolls, you are now capable of reaching lower Liosa and upper Ardenne). The trees burn easily, and the titans have more room to graze (although they sort of just hover around). The resulting fire generates more available mana for your mage-kings (expansion successful, +7 income, you are currently at -4 wealth). The Alterer is wildly successful, and the titans, instead of hovering, now roll along the ground, crushing trees and ruins beneath them as the trundle relentlessly onward (your +1 to expansion is now a +3). Finally, the Inquirer’s research allows him to see far into the future and decipher the vagaries surrounding the fate of his nation. He tells no one what he has seen, for what will be must be. His knowledge does provide him with a supreme tactical advantage, though (+2 to military rolls). Category:The Ledgers of Baldr